


The Lamb

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Disfigured women, Episode: e001 The Coldest Cut of All, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e003 River of Night, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e007 The Wind and the Panther, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e009 The Plucking of Short Tom, Episode: e010 The Dream, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e012 Pirate Boys Lost Men, Episode: e013 After the Laughter, Episode: e014 Stupid Smee, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e019 Pirate Shadows, Episode: e020 Now Day Party, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e024 Nibs and the Mermaids, Episode: e025 All Hallow's Eve, Episode: e026 Billy Jukes Lost Boy, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e028 Tootles and the Dragon, Episode: e029 First Encounter, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e032 Evicted!, Episode: e033 The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e035 Tootles the Bold, Episode: e036 The Hook and the Hat, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e039 The Ruby, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e042 The Lost Memories of Pirate Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e045 The Great Race, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e047 Mardi Gras, Episode: e048 The Never Ark, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e050 Three Wishes, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e052 Hook the Faithful Son, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e056 Play Ball, Episode: e057 Jules Verne Night, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e059 The Neverscroll, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e061 A Day at the Fair, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Cecilia worries and searches for her stuffed lamb as Captain Hook tries to capture Wendy. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Ages of Pan, Hook's Christmas, etc.





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

 

Captain Hook's empty bed was the first thing Cecilia saw after she opened her eyes. They widened before she sat up. She tried to remember when she was with Captain Hook. The previous evening. Cecilia was in Captain Hook's arms. Her betrothed's arms.

Cecilia trembled as worry filled her eyes. She lifted a pillow and looked under it. She placed the pillow down. Cecilia began to look under the blanket. She relaxed as soon as she saw a certain object. After lifting the object, she cuddled it. A stuffed lamb from her childhood.

Cecilia focused on the lamb's large eyes and small smile. After cuddling it again, she got out of bed. Cecilia walked out of the chamber. She wondered what Captain Hook was up to. She remembered him always planning Peter Pan's demise. The one responsible for removing Captain Hook's hand.

After stepping into a cabin, Cecilia viewed him sitting near a desk. Curiosity caused her to tilt her head to one side. Her eyes were on the feather pen he held. Cecilia stepped back as soon as Captain Hook tossed a ball of paper over his shoulder. She approached him. She watched as he turned to her.

Captain Hook frowned. ''I'm going to get rid of Peter Pan once and for all.'' His eyes settled on another sheet of paper. Captain Hook wrote something down for a few moments. His frown remained before he crumpled up the paper. He tossed it over his shoulder. His body tensed.

''Nothing is working!'' Captain Hook said. He glanced at the lamb in Cecilia's arms. A small smile appeared. He placed his hook under his face.

Cecilia began to blink.

''I'll use the lamb as bait. The Lost Boys will fly to it. Perhaps Wendy will approach the lamb. I'll trap everyone. Bait for Peter Pan.'' His smile stretched from ear to ear.

Captain Hook stood. He reached for the lamb. He saw worry in Cecilia's eyes. A sudden frown replaced Captain Hook's smile. He viewed Cecilia stepping back at a snail's pace. His frown remained.

''I'll return the lamb to you, Cecilia.'' His shoulders slumped after he viewed tears in her eyes. ''Very well. I won't use the toy,'' Captain Hook said. He watched as Cecilia cuddled the lamb. He smiled another time.

A thoughtful expression appeared on Captain Hook's face.

Cecilia blinked twice.


	2. Chapter 2

''I'll use Wendy as bait for Peter Pan. My enemy will fly to her. He will perish with her,'' Captain Hook said. His eyes settled on Cecilia and the lamb again. His shoulders slumped the minute she continued to cuddle the toy. His frown came back. 

''Are you listening?!'' Captain Hook rolled his eyes after Cecilia never replied. Shoulders slumped again. 

''Let's search for Wendy.'' He beckoned before Cecilia followed him to the side of his ship. 

Cecilia's eyes settled on the other pirates as they slumbered. She glanced at Captain Hook's new scowl. She stepped back again. The lamb remained in her arms.

''MEN!'' Captain Hook shouted. He viewed the other pirates opening their eyes. His scowl remained while they stood. Captain Hook watched as Smee faced the side of the ship. 

''What are your orders, Captain Hook?'' Smee wished to know. 

Captain Hook began to tremble with rage. ''I'M HERE, SMEE!'' He rolled his eyes another time after Smee faced him. He viewed the latter's sudden smile. After rolling his eyes again, Captain Hook paced by his crew. He glanced at them every now and then.

''Men, we are going to look for Wendy. We'll capture the girl and she will walk the plank. Peter Pan will fly to her. He will walk the plank with her. Companions will perish together,'' Captain Hook said. He turned to Cecilia. Concern filled his eyes.

''Remain here, Cecilia. You'll be safe here. I may not always be able to protect you from harm.'' Captain Hook watched as tears formed in Cecilia's eyes again. ''I'll be fine. I'll return as soon as possible,'' he said. He saw visible tears. 

Captain Hook's shoulders slumped another time. ''Very well. You may remain with me as I search for Wendy,'' he said. 

Cecilia began to cuddle the lamb again. She approached Captain Hook. She and his crew used a boat to get to shore.


	3. Chapter 3

After cuddling the lamb another time, Cecilia followed Captain Hook and his crew by trees. She was going to protect the lamb. Just like how Captain Hook always protected her.

Cecilia released the lamb and carried it by her side. She heard footsteps near a tree before she gasped. She wondered if a wild animal was going to attack her. Her body trembled for a few seconds. Cecilia dropped her toy and ran to Captain Hook. She relaxed. She was safe with the man she loved.

Cecilia walked for a few more minutes before she glanced at her empty hands. Her eyes widened again. Cecilia gasped. Worry filled her eyes. She focused on the ground for a moment. After approaching Captain Hook again, she tapped his arm. 

*Hm?* Captain Hook thought. He turned to Cecilia. He saw tears in her eyes again. Concerned, he paused near her. Captain Hook saw empty hands prior to another scowl. He rolled his eyes again.

''Why did you bring that stupid lamb with you?'' 

Cecilia glanced at the ground.

''You're attached to the lamb?'' Captain Hook watched as Cecilia nodded. ''We're searching for Wendy. We are not going to look for your toy!'' Captain Hook stepped back. His scowl returned at a snail's pace. ''I'll try to locate the lamb later.''

Tears ran down Cecilia's face. 

''NO!'' Captain Hook turned. He walked ahead of Cecilia again.

Cecilia sobbed for a few minutes. She had to find her lamb as soon as possible. Cecilia turned and searched for it. Ten minutes later, she found herself by two trees. Her eyes became wide another time. Her hands formed fists. She trembled.


	4. Chapter 4

The lamb was in a happy Wendy's arms. 

Cecilia recognized Wendy from Captain Hook's attempts to capture Peter Pan with his friends. Her body shook again. Wendy was not going to keep the lamb. Her eyes were on Wendy as the latter abandoned a tree. She followed her. She forgot about Captain Hook for a moment.

Cecilia stretched her arms as though she prepared to embrace Wendy. She lunged at her before the latter stepped forward. Cecilia's eyes widened again the minute she fell. After contacting the ground, she winced. 

Tears ran down Cecilia's face another time. From falling and never obtaining her toy.

Memories formed. Memories of a young Cecilia opening a Christmas present and holding a new stuffed lamb. Memories of the girl resting with it under a blanket every evening. The lamb was going to exist in a mere memory.

Cecilia stood before she heard footsteps from behind. She looked back. 

Captain Hook frowned and approached Cecilia at the same time. ''I'll try to capture Wendy tomorrow. Let's return to the ship,'' he said. 

Captain Hook's eyes widened after Cecilia wrapped her arms around his waist. A scowl formed. Captain Hook was going to be Cecilia's new lamb.

 

THE END


End file.
